


Trouble At Southside High (As Usual)

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [34]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Archie walks down the hallway at Southside High looking for Jughead. It was time to try to convince his best friend to transfer back to Riverdale High. He stopped dead in his tracks in shock at the sight of Jughead holding Joaquin tightly by the labels of his jacket and was a wall of granite.





	Trouble At Southside High (As Usual)

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #4 (Location) Southside High 
> 
> \- Protection 101 (FFN)

A rough shoulder bumped Jughead against the locker. He jerked his head sideways and glared into the heatedly eyes of Joaquin. “What the fuck man.” He seethed.

 

“What the fuck is Chic Cooper trying to seduce Kevin!” Joaquin growled low in her throat.

 

“They are friends.” Jughead sighed. “Sides Chic isn't trying to seduce Kevin. He is Kevin's friend.” Jughead straighten his leather jacket.

 

Joaquin roughly laughed. “Yeah fucking right that they are just 'friends'.” He air quoted the last.

 

Deep anger entered Jughead's eyes. “Grow up man.” He shoved past the other teen down the crowded dirty hallway. A rough hand gripped his shoulder and he was yanked around once more. “Remove your hand now.” He seethed between his teeth.

 

Joaquin moved in closer to Jughead. “You tell that whore of a girlfriend of yours to tell her brother to leave Kevin alone.” He snared in Jughead's face. “Other wise she won't like what I'll do to her brother.”

 

Jughead rose his hands and gripped Joaquin's jacket tightly in his fists. He pulled the other boy even closer to him. “Don't you ever call Betty a whore ever again!” He spat in the boy's face. “Get this through your thick head …. Kevin and Chic are just friends. They had been friends for years.”

 

Before Joaquin could speak.

 

“Hey!” Archie's rough voice spoke from a few feet behind Jughead's back. He rushed forward. “What's going on?” He looked concernedly at the side of Jughead's tight face. “Jug?”

 

“He's a threat towards Betty.” Jughead said not tearing his eyes from Joaquin's.

 

Archie tightened up. His eyes turned to stare into the angry eyes of the Southside Serpents. “What did you say?” He demanded in a low dead voice.

 

“What do you call a girl whom is dating one boy … dreams about another boy …. and pretty much fucks the girl that just moved here from New York City?” Joaquin's eyes widen in mock innocence, “A world class grade A whore.” He smirked. “I'm sure that Betty is enjoying fucking Veronica every single chance she gets. I'm sure Betty is enjoying being fucked by Veronica Lodge. I'm sure she doesn't even think of you two little boys …..”

 

Jughead shoved Joaquin backwards and was on the other boy even before Joaquin hit the floor. His hands and feet were moving rabid fire as his blows landed.

 

Archie quickly tried to pull Jughead off of the other boy. He really wanted to join in and beat the living shit out of Joaquin DeSantos himself. But one he was in school. Also he didn't attended this school. So yea he could get the pleasure in beating the living shit out of Joaquin … but he would be charged with assault. “Jughead stop it.” He tried to yell into his best friend's ear as he tired to pull Jughead off of the other teen.

 

“You don't get to say those things about Betty ever.” Jughead breathed deeply as he tried to fight Archie's strong arms off of his body as he was being yanked off of Joaquin.

 

Joaquin spat out blood from his mouth. His hand rose to wipe the blood from his nose. “You tell that whore of a girlfriend of yours to tell her brother to leave Kevin alone.” He spat one more time as he stood to his feet.

 

Archie struggled to keep a hold on Jughead as the boy tired rushing towards Joaquin again.

 

Joaquin spat one last time before turning and storming down the hallway.

 

“Let me go Archie. Let me go.” Jughead growled as he tried to break free from his best friend so he could beat Joaquin to death.

 

“No!” Archie breathed in deep as Jughead's elbow met his stomach. “Jughead get a hold of yourself man. I'm not going to see you sent to jail. Joaquin isn't worth it.”

 

Jughead stopped moving once Joaquin was no longer in sight. He breathed in deeply as he yanked out of Archie's arms. He raised his right hand up with his two middle fingers pointed in the ginger haired boy's face. “How can you say that. After what he said about Betty.”

 

Archie shoved down his raw anger and hurt. “You can't protect her if you are behind bars.” He spoke in a low heated voice. “I need your help in protecting her Jug. I can't do it alone.” He pleaded.

 

Jughead's body shook as the rush of anger kept coming bursting out. But Archie's words hit home. He willed himself to calm down. To not rush after Joaquin to finish what he started. He knew Archie was right. He keep his eyes firmly locked onto his best friend's eyes. He allowed Archie's soft concerned eyes to calm him down. “You are right Archie. He's not worth it.”

 

Archie breathed easier as he saw Jughead's true self come back in control. “How are your hands.” He looked down at Jughead's torn up bruised hands.

 

“They'll be fine.” Jughead shook his head. He looked down at his own hands. “Great now Betty is going to be even more worried for me.”

 

“Mr. Jones my office now.” The principal spoke in a rapid fire voice as he stormed up to the two teen age boys in the hallway. He turned Archie. “Thank you for stopping the fight young man. Also thank you for not my task any harder than it should be. Now if you will so kindly leave my school now.”

 

“Yes sir.” Archie sighed as he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. He looked over at Jughead. “Pop's after school?”

 

Jughead tightly nodded and followed the principal down the hallway.

 

Archie sighed as he watched his best friend walk away. Doubt rose even higher in his soul over Veronica's true feelings for him. Was he just a placeholder for Veronica because she can't have Betty? With hurt eyes Archie walked down the hallway of Southside High towards the exist.

 


End file.
